The Dragon Guardian
by TMNTfan101
Summary: Mela, one of the dragon children who was sent to a dimension for safety some how was sent back to the dimension of earth. There she befriends Rubilax and trains/becomes his gaurdian. On a mission she befriends young Percedal. Things seem to be fine, but then she dies protecting the two of them...or so they thought. Mela must now learn about who she really is as a dragon. after S2
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Have not finished season 2 of Wakfu yet. If I get somethings wrong forgive me**

* * *

><p>"Hurry! We need to get this girl to the tree of life quickly!" The king shouted as his warriors carried the dying girl on a stretcher through the crowd. She had been stabbed, but no one knows how or who did it. The only thing matter was that they save her.<p>

"Ruby…." She mumbled as if she was calling for someone. Many Sedida people and Eliatropes stood and watched as the girl was taken to the tree of life.

"Is she going to be okay Amalia" Yugo asked as the king and his warriors disappear through the entry to the tree of life.

"I hope so Yugo." Amaila said fearfully. Percy who was standing next to Yugo noticed something that had slipped off the girl's wrist and picked it up. His eyes widened when he looked at it closely. It was a wooden bracelet carved to look like a dragon chasing it tail. Percy recognized the bracelet and stared at the entrance.

"How can this be? I saw her die right in front of me years ago."

* * *

><p>The warriors laid the stretcher in the water by the tree of life. The king then approached the tree of life and began to speak.<p>

"Tree of life and spirits, please use your power to help save this poor soul." The small lights of spirit then started to surround the girl and she started to glow, falling back into her memories.


	2. Chapter 1

The main things I could remember of my home before being sent to the dimension the grownups made to protect us children was war. The only thing I can remember before war was a peaceful, beautiful meadow that me and my elitrope brother would play in. During the war I remember trying to get the the portal to the safety dimension while we were being attack. I did my best to protect my brother, but I failed. I don't recall how long I was in the portal, but I was working with my magic when some how I was pulled out. I heard the other children screaming/shouting and I felt hands to to grab me, but the attempts failed. And this is where my story begins, lying in a forest alone and cold, a dragon in her human form.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud looking around the forest. I looked at my hands and smiled. Master Glip and Baltazaar had said that I was really talented at changing my form, no dragon was able to change into a human form until they were about adults. They told me that I was special.

"Put me down you thief. I am the great and powerful Shushu Rubilax." a deep, gruff voice shouted nearby. I hide in the bushes quickly not wanting to be seen. A mean looking man came out and was shouting at a sword in his hand. I watched curiously as the fight continued.

"Fine! I don't want you anyway! You just a weak stupid Shushu!" The man then threw the sword into the ground and stormed off. After a while I crept out of my hiding place and over to the sword.

"Hi." I said smiling looking into the sword's eye. It blink twice and then scowled.

"Get away from me you twerp! Go off and play with your friends!" He shouted and I frowned. I sat down next to the sword and pulled my knees to my chest.

"I don't have any friends and I don't really know where I am either." I said sadly looking at the sword. From what I could tell was that he was like me, alone and had no friends.

"Do you want to be my friend?" I asked smiling goofily. The sword scowled again, not liking the idea.

"I can take care of you. I won't throw you into the ground, leave you behind, or yell at you." I continued to smile and he gave in.

"You know you'll get into trouble for this." He said looking up at me. I gave him a confused look and he angrily sigh.

"Only guardians are allowed a Shushu, but people steal us and sell us for great money so they can use our power for destruction which I actually don't mind." I stopped in my tracks and the horrid memories of war flooded my mind.

"I don't." I said quietly.

"Destruction is why I'm all alone. War destroyed my home and caused me to lose my brother. I'm the one who was in charge of protecting him." I cried falling to my knees. I sobbed for awhile and the sword was silent.

"What's your name kid?" The sword asked. I stopped crying and wiped my eyes.

"Mela." I said and the sword seemed to of been doing so thinking.

"My name is Rubilax." He said proudly and I laughed at how funny he sounded. I paused for a moment saying his name quietly under my breath.

"Can I call you Ruby? Rubilax seems a bit of a mouth full." He sighed and I took that for a yes. I skipped down the path going who know where with my new friend, Ruby.

* * *

><p>"Do you think its her Ruby?" Percy asked showing the bracelet to Rubilax. Rubilax stared at the bracelet silently remembering the little girl who treated him like he was human, that grew up into his guardian and died protecting him and Percy.<p>

"I don't think so." Rubilax lied. He hoped it was her, but deep down he didn't want to keep his hopes up and it not be her.

"This makes me think of the day we met Ruby." Percy said leaning back in his seat. Rubilax grumbled in agreement.

"It was just yesterday I got in trouble again and a guardian comes out of no where with you in her hand. You both kicked thoses guys butts good." Percy laughed and Rubilax chuckled. His laughed disappeared quickly into a frown once more.

"But then she died…." Rubilax nodded know want to recall that day. _What if it is her?_ He asked himself. _What if it is Mela?_


	3. Chapter 2

Ruby and I were on our own for 5 years till I became a guardian. I learned how to steal food for my own survival and Ruby taught me how to fight with him. I was 10 when were finally ran into the trouble Ruby told me I would get into when we first met.

"So….Hungry…." I groaned clutching my stomach as it growled loudly. Ruby hung by my belt and seemed to be swaying to the rhythm of some unheard music. I sniffed the air and could smell bread. My mouth started to water and I ran to the bushes to inspect the bread. I could see a small man putting bread on his stand and I smiled. _This will be easier than I thought _I told myself starting to get up. I stopped when I saw a woman and a kid come out and greet him. I slowly grouched down into the bushes and we sat in silence.

"Why didn't you go steal so bread?" Ruby asked and I didn't immediately answer. I thought about my past and tried to think of my parents. Was my family like that? I wondered to myself. Finally I spoke, answering Ruby's question.

"He has a family….He needs the bread to support his family." Ruby's annoyed sigh jerked her head in his direction.

"Big deal Mela. It would just be one loaf." I was about to respond when crunching of leaves sounded and I turned to see the baker's son. I quickly fixed my belt so Ruby wouldn't be seen.

"Are you hungry?" HE asked and I nodded quickly. He quickly turned away and ran to his father's stand. They spoke for a bit then I ducked down when he came back. I looked up and saw him handing me two loafs of bread. I stared at him then the bread and him nodded. I quickly took them and fled from the scene, finding a safe place so I can eat in peace.

"Ruby this is good bread….Are you able to eat?" I asked realizing that I had never asked him the question before and I have been curious.

"Not in this form, but if you free me then I could try some." I liked the idea, but it was a trick. He told me how to free him and I did so causing my world to go black. I must have been out for a while b/c when I woke it was still dark, but I could hear screaming. Ruby was attacking the village.

"Ruby? Ruby. RUBY STOP!" I scream my nightmare memories flooding my mind. I tried to pound something, so I could be heard, but nothing worked.

"RUBY!" I screamed and I felt a surge of power flow out of me. My prison burst open and I fell to the ground, Ruby landing next to me. I carefully pick Ruby up and stared him in the eye.

"Why Ruby? After all this time….why did you do something like this?" I asked tears filling my eyes. The crunch of footsteps sounded behind me, wiping my tears away I turned to face three Shushu guardians.

"We will be taking that girl." The one in the middle said reaching for Ruby. I turned and ran as fast as I could.

"Why didn't you let them take me if you hate me?" Ruby asked still in my hand. I pulled him into my view and gave him a weary smile.

"I told you before Ruby. I will never leave you behind and I don't hate you, I'm just upset with you that all." I said tucking him into my belt. Suddenly a jerk on my hood pulled me off my feet and I fell on my back. Everything was dizzy, but I could make out someone taking Ruby away.

"No….NO! GIVE ME BACK RUBY!" I scream realising the power from before. The power knocked him down and I grabbed Ruby. A sudden pain then filled my body and I fell to the ground screaming. I looked at my hand and blue scales with claws began to appear. No I told myself, quickly I covered Ruby so he wouldn't see. Not even Ruby knew I was a dragon.

"Well isn't this interesting?" One of the men said coming up to me. I turned to him, I could barely move and tried to stop the screams. He had orange hair and a orange bushy beard.

"I thought dragons were extinct." The man whispered in my ear. I snarled and tried to bit him. He laughed in amusement, I continued to glare in anger and pain. He waved his hand over me and the pain went away. I quickly had myself go into human form before anyone else knew.

"You have a lot of potential kid. How would you like to become a guardian?"

A surge of power a pain suddenly filled my body and my eyes flashed over. I sat up quickly from the stretcher and noticed I was wet. Several men were staring at me in surprise.

"Are you alright?" The leader of the main asked and I bolted to my feet and ran. I bolted out of the tree like entrance and stopped at the sunlight. The pain surged through me again and I fell to my knees. My hands were becoming scaly and clawed once more.

"Hey are you okay?" I looked up so see a familiar looking eliatrope with blonde hair and a blue eliatrope hat. I pushed me away and slowly got to my feet. I swayed on my feet and saw there were people in front of me. _Run_ and I ran as fast as I could into the trees.

* * *

><p>"Father what happened?" Amalia asked her father as he came out of the entrance. He shook his head unknowingly. Yugo looked at Percy and saw a scared look on his face.<p>

"It's her Ruby. It's Mela."


	4. Chapter 3

I ran into the forest going more and more into my dragon form. I fell to the ground in pain and screamed which turned to a roar. I let my head fall to the ground and just laid there panting. I closed my eyes and continued to pant, my sapphire blue scales warming up in the sunlight.

"Its a dragon." I slowly and painfully lifted my head to see some guards staring at me. _I want to be left alone_ I told myself and roared at them. They jumped in surprise and started to attack. I muster some of my energy to breath fire at them and it did work a bit. Soon the eliatrope from earlier showed up with his friends. He got between me and the guards trying to stop the attack.

"She's scared. Please don't fight her, she is hurt" He said pleading. I roared at the boy and a arrow sliced my eye lids. I roared in pain my head falling to the ground.

"Eva! You hurt her!" The eliatrope shouted at his friend with short blonde hair. She had another arrow drawn back incase I attack again.

"She was going to hurt you." She said sternly.

"Enough." A loud voice boom the crunching of leaving getting closer. It was Master Baltazaar, his red and white colors standing out in the green forest.

"I'm surprised to see you in you true form Mela. You were so fond of your human form." He said looking down at me.

"Wait the girl from earlier is this dragon!" an Orange hair guy said in surprise. I looked over and my eyes widened in shock. It was Percy, he was no longer the little kid who would follow me and ruby around. It had turned warrior.

"Mela is a dragon! That explains a few things." I lifted my head a bit and saw Ruby hanging from Percy's belt.

"Ruby….I'm glad you and Percy are okay." I said with a small smiled before my head fell back to the ground with a thud.

"She is weak from being in her human form so long its taking a painful toll." Baltazaar said waving his claw above me. The pain left and I turned back into my human form. I my brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, my light tan puncho covered my black top and my dark brown pants were visible against the green grass. My cut eye lid was still bleeding and I felt something pressed against it. I looked up to see the young eliatrope holding a rag to my eye and cautiously I took it from him and continued to hold it to my eye.

"See should see a healer. Mela can you walk?" Baltazaar said and I nodded. Percy offered my his shoulder and forced me to accept his help. We walked in silence through the forest until Percy asked me a question.

"Mela I'm glad you're back and all, but Ruby and I saw you die. You got stabbed and fell off a cliff. How did you make it?" I shook my head.

"Ask me later Percy. I'm tired." I mumbled. We made it to the castle and they got me to a healer. They found me a room and I collapsed onto the bed. Percy was about to leave when I gently grabbed his wrist.

"Can Ruby stay with me Percy?" I asked as he looked down at me worried. He smiled and handed Ruby to me. I took Ruby from him and held him close like a doll.

"It's good to have you back kid." Ruby said. I smiled as my eyes fluttered closed.

"Me too Ruby." I finished as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Who is she anyway?" Amaila asked Percy as they walked down the hall. Eva nodded in agreement.<p>

"Yeah and how does she know you?" Eva asked pressing her pointer finger into his chest. Percy nervously chuckled.

"Mela was Ruby's previous guardian. I haven't see her in 10 years, everyone thought she….died. What's weird is she looks the same as she did the day she disappeared. I never even knew she was a dragon." Percy said throwing his hands in the air.

"How did you met her Percy?" Yugo asked curious to learn more about Mela. Percy smiled as he remembered the memory.

* * *

><p>Percy grew up on a farm with his parents. He was a hard worker, but a big day dreamer. He would always get in trouble for daydreaming when he should have been working. It was actually how he met Mela.<p>

"Percy you better not be daydreaming again." His mother called noticing Percy pretending to sword fight with the hoe. Percy was about to respond when out of nowhere the local gang appeared. They would force his family to give them kamas so they would "protect" them.

"Kamas lady. Now or there might be some…. trouble." The leader said patting his shushu the hung at his waist. His mother nodded and handed him the small sack of kamas. The leader opened the bag and frowned.

"Thats all." He growl causing Percy's mother to slightly cowered in fear.

"Its been slow and we need the money to…." The leader pulled out his shushu his face full of rage. Percy stepped between the gang and him mom pointing the hoe in the guys face.

"Leave her alone." Percy growled and the gang laughed.

"You funny kid, but say good bye to your house." Then they started to attack. Percy tried to hit them with the hoe, but nothing was working. Then she appeared.

"Yo. Pick on another gang not some poor helpless family." A hooded figure said standing on their fence. The figure wore dark brown pants, a black top cover with a light tan poncho that had the hood that covered her face. A shushu was in her hand resting on her shoulder as she surveyed the scene.

"What do you think Ruby? Beat up these thugs then get some grub?" The sword then laughed in pleaser.

"Get the fight already Mela." The sword said and she launched her attack. She was fast and strong. Percy stood there and watch as the hooded girl take out the gang with her shushu. He saw the back of her poncho and saw an image or a red sword.

"A guardian." Percy whispered to himself with glee. The fight ended soon and the gang ran away like cowards. The girl pulled off her hood showing a brown hair pulled back and her sparkling blue eyes that could pass as a rare jewel. She noticed Percy staring and he quickly look at the ground.

"That was brave you know. Standing up the the gang. What's you name squirt?" The girl asked kneeling down placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Percidal. Are you a guardian?" She nodded and he smiled. Mela ended up teaching him basic fighting incase the gang came back. Returned a couple times after their first meeting and became friends.

"Mela can you show me a trick?" Percy asked and she nodded. She liked hanging out with him, but when ever she saw him for a moment her eyes were full of guilt and sadness a reason he knew not why. She cupped her hands together like she was holding something then brought them to her mouth. She blew and out came fire, the fire took shape into a dragon and flew around Percy before it disappeared.

"So you like dragons?" Percy asked and she didn't smile this time. She went into deep thought and this worried him. Mela quickly noticed his worry and smiled.

"Yeah you could say that." She said reassuring him. It gave Percy an idea. Later that night Percy snuck into Mela's room and found Ruby laying next to her like always. At night Ruby was like Mela's doll, always there when she went to sleep.

"Ruby….Rubilax." Percy whispered po,ing the sword. The eye opened and scowled when he said Percy.

"What?" He said angrily.

"Can I use you to carve something for Mela? I want to make her a dragon bracelet." He whispered with a dorky smile. Ruby sighed.

"Sure if you can get her to let go of me without waking her up. She has a tight grip." Percy nodded and Ruby was right. It was like he was magically glue to her hand. Percy eventually freed Ruby and went down stairs and began carving.

"Done now I just need some blue paint." Percy said wiping his brow. A voice behind his caused him to jump.

"What did you finish Percy?" Mela asked smiling. She wore a white top and bottoms as her pjs, her hair flowed over her shoulders and slightly in her face. Percy knew he was caught and handed her the bracelet.

"I was going to paint it, but I don't have the needed paint. I was planing on doing it tomorrow…." Mela place a hand on his shoulder and he fell silent.

"Thanks Percy. How about I hold onto it and when you get the paint I'll let you paint it." Percy nodded in agreement. She slipped the bracelet around her wrist and smiled.

"I'll wear it always." Mela promised.

She left the next morning and didn't return till a year later. Percy was six by then and had improved on his fighting skills, but still was a bit of an airhead. Mela's arrival was like any other, but this time it ended badly. Mela, Percy, and Ruby were in the mountains when they were attack.

"Looks like we didn't have to go looking for them aye boys." Out of the tree jumped down the gang and by the looks of things they got new and powerful shushus. Mela pulled Percy behind her and snarled. She held up Ruby and spoke to him.

"Ruby go into your true form now and get Percy out of here." She said sternly, not wanting to yell. Ruby was about to say otherwise, but she shot him a look and he obeyed.

"Come on kid." Ruby said scooping up Percy in his arms and running.

"Get the boy and the shushu. I'll deal with the guardian." The leader snarled pulling out his big shushu sword. The other guys weren't much trouble. They quickly learned that hitting Ruby made him bigger and they were taken out. After they got a good distance away they watched Mela and the leader fight. Mela was getting overwhelmed by the shushu's power and the sword was knock out of her hands.

"MELA!" Percy cried trying to run to her, but Ruby held him back. Then something strange happened. As the leader was about to swing the sword down on Mela she raised her hands and a great amount of Wakfu was released. It knocked everyone to the ground. Thinking she won the battle she turned to them and waved.

"NOOOO!" Percy screamed as Mela was stabbed. Her eyes widened with shock as she fell back over the cliff. Ruby out of anger attack the leader and ended him, for good. Guardians later came hearing the news about Mela. They never found her body.

"Master Goultard there is no sign of her anywhere." Percy overheard a Guardian say to the guardian with orange hair and a same colored bushy beard. The guardian sighed sadly then walked over to Percy.

"You're Percy right? Mela would talk about you. Its a shame what happened. I trained her you know. She had so much potential and her life was cut so short…." He paused and stared into Percy's eyes before speaking again.

"I'm going to ask you the same question I asked Mela when we first met. Do you want to become a guardian?"

* * *

><p>"That's how we met and how I became a guardian." Percy said as they continued eating dinner. He then looked at the bracelet he had carved so many years before and smiled.<p>

"I'll be back." Percy said standing up, grabbing the bracelet.

"I have a promise to full fill."


End file.
